Going
by puffles 44
Summary: Wolfram was staring at the window as the droplets of water fell from the clouds above... His thoughts were focused on Yuri and he found himself singing... Yuri comes back and things get interesting... Yuuram. One-shot. In Wolfram's POV...


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I also don't own the song 'Going…' Going is owned by Yoshida Jungo

A/N: This might be the story I'll be posting before classes start… Please review!

_**Bold-Italic-centre aligned**_- The lyrics that are sung

_Italic-centre aligned-_ The English translations that aren't sung

I didn't take the lyrics from the Shoku-dan subs or and subs out there. I got this one from the internet and I trust it. When I played the song and followed it with the lyrics I have, it actually suited it more… So, in short, you won't find the English words: Fair, All we know, Melody, Morning and etc.

* * *

Going

I'm here in my room, lying down on my bed, staring at the window. It was raining… I watched the droplets of water fall from the sky. My eyes were slowly opening and closing. Heck, no one could blame me for getting bored and sleepy! Greta's with Anissina and Yuri's not here… I sighed and closed my eyes. Now that I think about it, Yuri and I had been engaged for years and not even once did he treat me like a real fiancé… All this time, I never had the time to think about it… I might be more selfless than I thought… I laughed and unconsciously sang something…

_**Kono sora ni takaku yume mite**_

_I have a dream as high as the sky._

_**Itsuka wa todoku I believe…**_

_Someday I'll reach it, I believe…_

_**Kazari sugita hibi ni**_

_Within the over pretentious days,_

_**Mata hitotsu hitotsu tachidomatta omoi**_

_My sentiments still bring me to a halt one by one._

_**Kawareru yo itsudatte**_

_But I can change myself at anytime._

_**Mune no doa kagi wa kakenakute ii**_

_I realize that there is no need to lock the door of my heart._

_**Ari no mama no koe de warau tame ni**_

_So that I can laugh out loud naturally,_

_**Donna hibi mo tashika na ashidori de susumun da ima**_

_I must now walk forward with certainty; no matter how the days has gone_

I paused for a while. I laughed again. I thought that it was foolish of me to believe in something so strongly… With the world as it is now, only fools would believe… But, ever since Yuri came here, things were different… People could now believe that the differences between humans and mazokus can be long forgotten and that all of us could live peacefully amongst each other. I think Yuri's influence can even reach a person like me. They say that I was once a spoiled prince and that looking at me now; it was unbelievable to see I am now. Yuri must've made me into a better person. Maybe that's why I love him so much… I continued to sing the song… After all, it would be a shame to leave it like that wouldn't it?

_**Boku dake ni hibiku morodii**_

_Play the melody that solely echoes within me_

_**Kanadete ima wo kaerarenakutemo**_

_Even if it doesn't change what is the present._

_**Kono sora ni takaku yume mite**_

_I have a dream as high as the sky_

_**Itsuka wa todoku I believe…**_

_Someday I will reach it, I believe…_

_**Mune ni daite **_

_Deep within my heart_

I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked at the window again. The rain, it reminds me of…Yuri. Just like that wimpy double-black of a fiancé, the rain could be gentle…it could be very calm, a gentle shower, but it could also be a catastrophic storm. It could destroy everything in its path; it could be ruthless and merciless. That wimp, if only he was a kind of rain, I would bet that he's the most gentle rain shower there is! He's too kind, too gentle, and too friendly and a person who could inspire and move hearts… He's sweet and somewhat funny; I guess he moved my heart too… I smiled and went out of my room and went out of the castle. Even I thought that I was crazy. But I can't wait…I just wanted my Yuri to come back here with me. It didn't matter to me if I get soaked and get a fever. I just wanted to see him. There were questions hovering in my head, most of them are about Yuri. There are times that I think about him too much that those questions kept on piling up because I didn't know how to answer them. The ground was muddy and I stood there, feeling the sensation of droplets of water even under the two layers of clothing I wore. I looked up the sky and saw the gray clouds that were covering the sun. I kept on smiling and I decided to sit on the grass under the nearest tree I spotted. I'm already under the tree and yet, I could still feel the droplets of water pour down the sky. Maybe that's how Yuri wants me to feel his presence even if he's not here. I'm already soaking wet and he won't stop soaking me. I shook my head and chuckled. Going out here for no good enough reason is something I would call ridiculous but look at me now. I'm out here waiting for someone I don't even know if he's coming… But still, I stayed and continued to sing…

_**Mayoi nagara boku wa**_

_As we drift along in indecision,_

_**Mata hitotsu hitotsu kotae wo shiru no kana?**_

_I wonder if we could find the answers we seek one by one?_

_**Kawarenai you zutto**_

_But even so, I will never change_

_**Mune no oku hibiku kono merodii**_

_This melody deep within my heart_

I stopped when I saw the sky clearing up. I turned attention to the fountain when I heard a big splash. I saw his eminence and Yuri. I didn't know why but tears overwhelmed me as I ran towards the person I love. He asked me if there was something was wrong and why am I soaked. I just found myself singing again…

_**Dare no koe wo kite yukeba ii no?**_

_Whose voice should I listen to?_

_**Kimi no tame I kizu wo fuyasu koto mo warukunai ka na**_

_If acting for your sake means getting hurt more, I don't think I would mind so much_

_**Boku dake ni tsuzuku memorii**_

_The memories will solely continue within me._

_**Doredake tooku hanarete sugoshitemo**_

_No matter how apart we live from now on,_

_**Kono mune ni fukaku kizante**_

_I will etch them deeply in my heart._

_**Ashita wa todoku my feeling…**_

_And send you tomorrow my feelings…_

I embraced him tightly and when I released him, I kissed him. I couldn't help myself anymore. I he won't do it, and then I will. Those words I've said might just be part of a song but…they were true. If I have to get hurt for him, then be it. I'll do anything for him because I love him… We pulled back and the actions that I did were just registering in my head. I looked away, ashamed of what I've done. But, instead of getting mad at me, he embraced me tighter than the way I embraced him.

"I can see that you really do have feelings for me, don't you? Don't worry because from now on, I'll return them back… Just wait and see…" Yuri whispered to me.

I was so happy that I was only able to finish singing two lines of the song.

_**Kono sora ni takaku hibikase**_

_They will reverberate all the way up to the sky._

_**Itsuka wa todoku I believe…**_

_Someday they will reach to you, I believe… _

Yuri released me and stood up. He helped me up and gave me a soft smile. He made sure that I was near him by wrapping his arm around my waist and letting my head rest on his shoulder. We went back to the castle as his eminence trailed behind us with a smirk on his face. I didn't bother asking him why he has that look; I didn't care. Conrad was really late; he came with the towels when Yuri was about to open the door of our room. He gave us an apology a nervous smile. I was really mad at him for being late but I held it in. Yuri was there, I didn't want him to take those things he said to me earlier back because I yelled at his godfather! We entered the room; dried ourselves with the towels and took a hot bath. The great sage took a separate bath… He said that he wanted to talk to Conrad for a bit… I wondered what it was about…but it'll have to wait, I have my fiancé's back to scrub! The bath was nice and soothing. We really didn't have a conversation at all. I figured that he was too tired to talk about anything… I scrubbed his back and he didn't complain. He smiled at me and scrubbed mine. A few minutes later, we emerged from the baths and dressed up. The great sage and my brother greeted us with smiles plastered on their faces, it was kind of creepy. I didn't want to know why they were smiling so I tried to ignore them…which worked as a good luck charm. Once dressed, we were sent back to duty. Yuri signed as I observed him. Once in a while he would look at me and smile lovingly; I would smile back at him, but inside, I was worried… is the reason why he won't talk to me is because of what I said/sang? Is it upsetting him? I really didn't know… I just kept my mouth shut. Fearing that I might tell him something I shouldn't have.

Hours passed and it was already sunset. I watched the sun go down from the window of Yuri's office. The sun has finally set. I looked at Yuri again; he yawned. He must be tired signing piles of paper work non-stop. I smiled at him, seeing him work this hard was rare… I don't know if I should but I did it anyway, I massaged his back. He looked at me; I felt nervous. Did I disturb him? Did I ruin his handwriting? I withdrew my hands and looked down. Yuri put down his quill, smiled at me and held both of my hands.

"You have a talent for this, you know…" He said as I blushed. "Though, I don't want to tire you out… So just wait, I'll be done in a few minutes."

"Alright, I'll wait." I said meekly.

I waited, I waited for a few minutes and he was done. He told us me that he wanted to sleep early tonight so we had dinner, alone. It was awkward for us to be eating alone. Usually everyone would be with us but Anissina, Günter, Greta and big brother were still in the lab. The great sage was probably back in the temple and Conrad said that he'll escort his eminence and make a few rounds around the caste so he won't be able to join us. Yuri and I silently ate our meals. No one dared to break the silence…

When we were done, we went back to our room and changed into our sleeping attire. I sat on the edge of the bed, combing my short hair. Yuri laid his head on my lap and told me to run my fingers through his hair so I did. His hair was unbelievably soft. I began to relax and closed my eyes. I continued caressing his hair and I could tell that he really liked it. It was peaceful and it was warm. I began to think that Yuri was serious about what he said. I hummed the tune of the earlier verses of the song I've been singing before Yuri came back and sang the last part.

_**Ima boku dake ni hibiku merodii**_

_Now play the melody that solely echoes within me_

_**Kanadete ima wo kaerarenakutemo **_

_Even if it doesn't change what is the present._

_**Kono sora ni takaku yume mite**_

_I have a dream as high as the sky._

_**Itsuka wa todoku I believe…**_

_Someday I will reach it, I believe… _

_**Mune ni daite**_

_Deep within my heart_

I smiled, pleased with the things that happened today. I opened my eyes when Yuri stopped my hand. He looked at he, sadly making eye contact with me. I became worried. I was about to tell him something but he cut me off with his questions…

"Wolfram; why me? What I meant was; why did you choose me to be our lover? I'm sure that with 80+ years of living, you already found someone better than me to love… So why did you choose to love a wimp like me?"

I smiled at him and sandwiched my hands around his. He looked at me with confusion in those big, black eyes of his. I sighed and chuckled. I myself didn't think about it but I could still answer him, though…

"I chose you because you were the one you thought me how to love… At first, I thought that you were just a thoughtless wimp who got thrown off by his own horse which was supposed to be our new Maou. But it changed when I learned more about you and your personality… And besides, I have never met anyone like you. You are one of a kind…" I said to him. "I might have lived for more than 80 years but the people I met were only after my position and my looks. They never thought of the person behind the selfish mask nor did they care if I get hurt… I have yet to find a person who deserves my love… But, I don't have to search anymore… The person who captured my heart was you… I knew that someday, you will be able to return those feelings and that we'll be able to live like a real family… I chose you because I love you…more than anyone else in this world or in yours!"

Yuri was taken aback with what I told him. I can see in his eyes…but why would I lie about that? I did think that he was a spineless, wimpy, half-human, pathetic excuse for a Maou, but now, head over heels in love with him! I laughed at my thoughts and snapped out of his trance. He looked at me. I bet he didn't believe me one bit but he pulled me over and gave me a kiss. The door opened and I heard a gasp. It definitely came from our little girl. We broke the kiss and stood up, facing her. Our faces were flustered and we tried to explain ourselves but it didn't work. He smiled and tilted her head cutely at one side. She also giggled.

"Does this mean you're going to get married soon?" She asked us.

Yuri smiled and pulled me over by the waist.

"Yes, we are, Greta…and you're going to be our flower girl!" He said and then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Greta ran towards us, giving us a big hug. I told her about _everything_ that happened earlier…

**The End**

* * *

A/N: I thought of making this story because I noticed that only Arigatou has a songfic among all the songs in KKM! I'm doing Hitsuyou no Pocket, Romantic Morning, Sekai yo Warae and the insert song in episode 92 next… Please review…


End file.
